Entities are often required to comply with rules set by various authorities on a wide variety of topics. For example, regulatory authorities may promulgate rules with respect to environmental protection or other compliance areas. Those rules may seek to control the amount of harmful substances that are produced, used, transported, or discarded by an entity. Overall, entities will need to conform to a potentially large number of rules on any number of issues, especially if those entities use remote sites located in satellite jurisdictions, which multiplies the number of rules with which those entities must comply. As part of their compliance efforts, many entities create compliance documents that identify rules pertinent to their operations. Those rules may change over time.